


Here, Kitty

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, Animal Play, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Collars, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, How is that not a tag, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kitten Harry Styles, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pining, Praise Kink, Roommates, Under-negotiated Kink, it's more fluffy than anything tbh, this sounds kinkier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Harry clears his throat. “Um. Lou, what is this?” He places the opened box on the table, but the note Louis had left remains in Harry’s hand. Before Louis can begin to explain, Harry talks again. “Do you mean it?” He sits next to Louis, his gaze unwavering.This time, Harry’s voice sounds, dare Louis say, hopeful?Louis takes the note, his handwriting spelling out the words ‘Will you be my pet?’ scribbled on it. He looks at Harry and his eyes are so full of adoration that it nearly takes Louis’ breath away. Louis runs his free hand through Harry’s curls and he immediately leans into the touch.*Or- When Harry and Louis become roommates, Louis discovers a side of Harry that he's more than willing to explore with him.





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikogda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to you because you keep telling me I should write a fic where one of them owns a cat. So, here you go ;)
> 
> I read this [stucky fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797448) the other day and it was so cute and lovely and it inspired me. It's not something I've done before, but I hope you will join me for the ride. This is just a warm up for something bigger that I have planned in the future :)
> 
> Thanks to Tabby and Robin for betaing for me. You're the bestest!
> 
> This fic is part of the [1,000 Feelings for which there are no names](https://1000feelingsfics.tumblr.com/) and I have #3 which is: The relief that he likes the present.

“I think that’s the last box,” Louis announces, placing his hands on his hips. He takes a look around their apartment, everything put in its proper place. Now they just need to get rid of all the empty boxes.

“We did good.” Harry comments, standing next to Louis. “Our first flat. This is going to be great.”

Louis smiles, gazing at his best friend. His green eyes are brighter than usual, his dimple’s out and his teeth are showing with how big he’s grinning. Louis’ heart flutters, but he shoves those feelings aside as soon as they come. He has to remember to keep his feelings for Harry in check now more than ever.

Harry and Louis have been friends since they both started school at a young age and have been inseparable ever since. It was inevitable that they’d be rooming together as soon as they were old enough to do so. They’re both attending the same university, and are able to afford a place of their own. It’s a small, quaint little flat, but it’s perfect for their first home. Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

Louis begins to collect all the empty boxes throughout the flat while Harry begins to prepare something for dinner insisting that their first meal should be home cooked and not takeaway like Louis had suggested. So, he let Harry to it. Lord knows Louis shouldn’t be allowed within ten feet of a stove unless they want a complete disaster. 

As Louis makes his way down the corridor that leads to their bedrooms he stumbles upon a small box. Louis scrunches his eyebrows as he realizes that the box isn’t empty. It seems to contain what looks like a few cat toys including a ball with a little bell and a few other things.

“Hey Haz,” Louis calls making his way back to the kitchen with the small box in his hands. 

Harry looks over his shoulder and Louis shakes the box. “Is this yours?” Louis moves closer so Harry can have a look at the contents in the box and he notices the way that Harry’s cheeks flush as soon as he realizes what is in it.

“Um yeah. You can put that in my room, I’ll take care of it when I’m done with dinner,” he says, turning back to stirring the sauce he has boiling on the stove.

“Why did you bring Dusty’s toys with you?” Louis asks. 

Harry shrugs but doesn’t look at Louis. “Must have gotten mixed up while I was packing.”

Louis hums and puts the box on Harry’s bed before going back to getting rid of the empty boxes. The box of cat toys already forgotten.

After all boxes are disposed of, Louis takes a quick shower. By the time he’s out and in his sweats, dinner is ready. Their entire flat smells of garlic bread, it’s amazing. Louis hopes to live with Harry for as long as he’ll let him.

They eat in their living room as they watch The Notebook. Louis let Harry pick the movie since he made dinner, but insists it won’t always be the case. When they’re done eating, Harry disposes of their plates and settles on the opposite side of the couch that Louis is sitting on.

After a few minutes, Harry moves again, getting a little closer to Louis. He seems to not be able to get comfortable. It might be that their couch is a hand-me-down from Harry’s stepfather’s vacation home, but it’s the best they can do for now. 

Every position Harry gets into doesn’t seem to do it for him, and before long, Louis is watching Harry more than he’s watching the movie. Harry huffs in frustration and eventually just decides to sit on the floor right by Louis’ legs. He leans his head on Louis’ knee and lets out a relaxed sigh. Okay then.

They pay attention to the movie again and Louis can’t stop thinking about Harry’s head on his knee. His knee feels warm, and Louis is trying his best not to move so that Harry doesn’t pull his head away. That leads to Louis carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry seems to really like that, because he immediately leans into the touch, humming in appreciation and well, now Louis is never going to stop if he’s going to be getting this reaction from him. So he continues playing with Harry’s hair through the rest of the movie. 

Harry’s hair is soft like silk, and it slides easily through his fingers. Any time Louis so much as pauses, Harry moves his head towards Louis’ hand. By the time the movie’s over and the credits have rolled Harry’s still leaning against Louis’ leg and Louis is still petting his hair.

Louis clears his throat and pulls his hand away. “We should, um. We should go to bed.” He doesn’t move right away because Harry’s head is still on his knee.

Harry slowly lifts his head and looks over his shoulder at Louis, his eyes are heavy lidded, and he looks as if he just woke up. He rubs at his eyes. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Louis helps Harry up by lending him a hand. “Your legs must be killing you right now.” 

Harry just shrugs. “I’m alright.”

With that they go their separate ways to their rooms. Louis closes the door to his room and leans his head against it closing his eyes and groaning softly. Living with Harry is going to be harder than he thought. He giggles to himself as he gazes down at his half hard dick.

~*~

Classes start, and Harry and Louis hardly see each other throughout the week. When Louis has classes, Harry has work or time off, and when Harry has classes Louis has work or time off. They sometimes cross paths in the morning when Louis is waking up and Harry is getting ready to leave for his morning class, but they exchange greetings and Harry so graciously leaves him a prepared cuppa just the way he likes it on the counter.

Around the third week of uni, Louis doesn’t even make it to his Intro to Business class when he feels a wave of nausea and has to run to the nearest toilet to vomit. He decides to go home instead of trying to make it through the rest of his classes and calls work to let them know he won’t be coming in. When he gets to the flat there’s no one home so Louis makes himself some tea before going into his room to try to sleep it off.

A few hours later, Louis flutters his eyes open realizing he’s at home. Right. He’d felt sick and took the rest of the day off. He checks his phone and it’s early afternoon. He should be at work right about now, but even though he doesn’t feel any nausea he should still take it easy just in case. Louis gets out of bed feeling his stomach grumble. He decides to try and see if he can stomach some soup or something that won’t be too heavy for him to eat right now. 

Louis pads down the hall to head to the kitchen before he’s startled by the sound of a bell. He freezes to hear where the sound is coming from and sees that Harry’s bedroom door is parted open a little. He walks in that direction instead to see what Harry’s up to. 

When Louis peeks through the crack he doesn’t expect to find Harry on his hands and knees on the floor playing with one of the cat toys he’d seen in that box when they first moved in. Harry doesn’t seem to notice Louis’ presence as he continues to play with the small ball that chimes when he rolls it on the floor with his nose, before grabbing it with his teeth and dropping it back down on the floor. Harry looks like he’s in his own little world having the time of his life playing with his toy, Louis can’t help but smile fondly as he watches him. That’s until he realizes that he’s totally invading Harry’s privacy and slowly walks away from the door and tiptoes down to the kitchen like he’d originally planned.

Louis makes sure to make some noise in the kitchen to make his presence known. The last thing he wants to do is make Harry feel uncomfortable if he were to come out and play with his cat toys out in the open without knowing Louis is in the flat. Louis doesn’t fully understand what he just witnessed, but whatever it is, it’s obviously something private for Harry. If Harry wants to talk to Louis about it, he knows that he will in his own time.

It isn’t long before Harry comes out of his room while Louis is boiling some water for his cup of noodles.

Harry scratches the back of his head. “Hey, Lou. I didn’t know you were home.”

“I wasn’t feeling good on my way to class so I just came home to sleep it off. What have you been up to?” Louis asks sort of hoping Harry will talk to him about what he was just doing in his room.

“Not much. I was also napping.” Harry says, not looking at Louis. Harry has always been a terrible liar, but he lets it be.

They spend the rest of the afternoon watching mindless television, taking advantage of Louis’ sick day and Harry being done with his obligations for the day. After their third episode of Friends, Harry sits on the floor by Louis’ legs again. He leans against them, but doesn’t lean his head on Louis’ knee this time. Louis decides to do a little experiment and moves his leg a little so that it isn’t touching Harry, but every time, Harry moves so that they’re touching again. Louis stops moving his leg and instead decides to play with Harry’s hair, and that’s when his best friend leans his head against his knee again. After a few minutes, Louis feels a small vibration against his knee, and he tries his best to figure out what it is. It’s when there’s a break between commercials that Louis figures out that Harry is purring. Louis squirms on the couch a little bit but tries not to disturb this moment and continues petting Harry until dinner time.

They decide to order Chinese takeaway for dinner. Louis’ stomach is doing much better so he hopes it doesn’t go crazy with the lo mein he just ordered. The food arrives and they grab a couple of plates and silverware before putting everything on the coffee table. Harry resumes sitting on the spot on the floor he was on earlier and Louis remains on the couch. 

They eat their food while they continue watching Friends reruns. Louis takes a bite of his eggroll and moans. 

“Oh my god Haz, you’ve got to try this eggroll.” Without even thinking, Louis moves the eggroll towards Harry’s mouth to feed it to him.

Harry’s cheeks pinken and he seems to get a bit flustered before he opens his mouth as he stares at Louis. He bites the eggroll slowly, so slowly, Louis’ eyes catch every movement. It’s slow and sensual and one of the hottest things he’s ever seen Harry do, and that’s a bit confusing because it isn’t the first time he’s witnessed Harry eating something. Harry closes his eyes as he chews on the eggroll and hums.

“Mmm, that is good.” Harry says, finally opening his eyes. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out waiting expectantly at Louis. Louis realizes that Harry’s waiting for him to feed him again, so he does. 

They continue the rest of their meal like that, with Harry opening his mouth and Louis feeding him whatever he wants. Eggroll, lo mein, even some rice, all the while Harry continues to lean against Louis’ leg. When they’re done eating, Harry rubs his cheek against Louis’ leg.

“Thank you, Lou. That was delicious.” Harry says.

Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. “You did so good eating everything.” He says.

Harry pauses his movement and Louis does too. Harry turns his head to look at Louis, his lips are parted in surprise. Harry blinks heavily and takes an audible breath. When Louis continues petting Harry’s hair, he sees the way Harry closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

They don’t talk for the rest of the evening, instead they resume watching the show as Louis continues to move his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry continues to purr contentedly.

~*~

Louis doesn’t know what he’s doing. Okay he kind of does. 

He’s been googling a lot lately and he thinks he knows what’s been going on with him and Harry. He has seen him a few more times playing with the cat toys, but again Louis has tried his best to go unnoticed and pretend he hasn’t seen anything. They also continue to have their little moments in the living room where Louis pets Harry and Harry purrs. Since he doesn’t want to put Harry on the spot and make him uncomfortable, he’s resorted to trying to figure out what it is that they’re doing because there has to be something about it on the internet, right? 

Louis stumbles upon a site that ends up being super educational about different types of kinks with videos of people explaining different things and educating him on the subject. He finds a video on petplay, and a lot of the things that are talked about seem to resonate with the things he has witnessed and has taken a part in with Harry. 

Louis hasn’t done anything since he has found that information. He isn’t really sure how to proceed or even broach the subject with Harry. For one, he doesn’t want the thing they have going to stop, and also, he doesn’t want to scare Harry away and have Harry stop having his little ‘playtime’ in private either. 

One night, Louis can’t sleep and is bored so he decides to look up kitten play gear and is surprised to find so much stuff it’s overwhelming. Louis bites his bottom lip as he considers purchasing some items. Maybe if he gifts Harry some of these things it could be a way to start a conversation about it? Louis doesn’t want to stop what they’re doing at all, in fact, he wants to have an open conversation about it and continue doing it. So Louis purchases a couple of cat paws, some cat ears, a collar with a silver bell on it, and two tails— one with a plug and one where he can tie a ribbon around his waist. He also decides to purchase a couple of cat toys along with it. After his purchase, he takes a deep breath, hoping this helps Louis gain the courage to bring the subject up with Harry.

Louis’ package arrives a lot sooner than he was expecting. Luckily, he’s home when it gets there and Harry isn’t around so Louis can open it without having to worry about privacy. He feels a rush course through his body as he takes each item out of its box to examine them and make sure they’re what he ordered. It makes him more nervous and excited to gift these things to Harry.

In anticipation for these items, Louis had gone out to buy a fancy gift box to put them in for Harry to open. Louis retrieves the box and wraps each item in tissue paper. He writes out a small note and places it on top of all the other items before closing the box. He places the box on top of Harry’s bed and checks the time. Harry won’t be home for another hour, so Louis decides to google a simple recipe he can make for dinner, wanting to surprise his best friend.

The next hour feels like an eternity, and by the time Louis is finishing up their turkey paninis, Harry’s unlocking their front door. Louis’ heart jumps in excitement and nervousness, but he continues setting things up for dinner.

When Harry is finally inside the flat his mouth goes wide as he sees Louis has prepared dinner.

“Wow. You managed to make dinner and didn’t burn the flat down. Amazing.” Harry teases.

“Fuck off.” Louis says with a grin on his face.

Harry places his keys on the hook by the door and takes off his shoes and messenger bag.

“Seriously, Lou. What’s the occasion?” Harry asks as he leans against the kitchen counter to have a better look at what Louis has prepared for them.

Louis shrugs. “Just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Harry grins and wraps his arms around Louis, kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks, love.” Louis’ heart skips a beat at the word ‘love’.

“Let me just wash up and change before we settle down to eat.” Harry says.

Louis nods, and his heart races the closer Harry gets to his room. He makes sure the stove is off and wipes his hands before going to sit on the couch, waiting for Harry’s reaction. Minutes pass and Louis is becoming more and more nervous. What if Harry hates it? What if Louis was way off on what all of this was and Harry gets weirded out or offended? All these questions go through his mind until Harry finally appears with the box in his hands, staring at Louis with wide eyes.

Harry clears his throat. “Um. Lou, what is this?” He places the opened box on the table, but the note Louis had left remains in Harry’s hand. Before Louis can begin to explain, Harry talks again. “Do you mean it?” He sits next to Louis, his gaze unwavering.

This time, Harry’s voice sounds, dare Louis say, hopeful? 

Louis takes the note, his handwriting spelling out the words ‘Will you be my pet?’ scribbled on it. He looks at Harry and his eyes are so full of adoration that it nearly takes Louis’ breath away.Louis runs his free hand through Harry’s curls and he immediately leans into the touch.

“I do. I mean it. I mean it so much.” Louis rasps. “I’ve noticed that you like playing with the cat toys and with how much you enjoy when I pet your hair, I just wanted to let you know that I’m more than okay with it all. I want to be a part of it, if you’ll let me.” He rambles.

Harry bites his bottom lip, he’s blushing furiously and he looks so cute all flustered. “I’d love that Lou. It’s something I’ve done on my own for a while now, because I didn’t think anyone would understand, but I love that you do. And that you want to be a part of it.”

“I love you, Haz. I’d do anything for you.” Louis’ words slip out before he can stop himself. Harry gasps.

“What did you say?”

Louis lets out a breath. He might as well just put it out there. “I’ve been in love with you as long as I can remember. And I’d do anything for you.”

As soon as Louis finishes talking Harry’s already leaning in to capture his lips with his own. Their lips slide easily, like they’ve been doing this for ages and Louis wonders why he didn’t confess his true feelings for Harry sooner because they could have been doing this the whole time.

When they pull away, Harry’s lips are red and shiny with spit, and he’s smiling. 

“I love you too, Louis. So much.” He kisses him again, this time just a soft peck on the lips.

“Fuck. This is the best day of my life.” Louis says, his eyes boring into Harry.

Harry preens at Louis’ words, and so he gets on his knees and takes the collar out of the box, handing it over to Louis.

“Will you put it on me?”

Louis takes the collar without question, and Harry bows his head to give him better access. Louis unclasps the buckle and places the black and pink collar around Harry’s neck clipping it back together and making sure it isn’t too tight on Harry. He runs his fingers along the black material making the little bell chime and hums in approval.

“So pretty.” Louis says. 

Harry leans down and rubs his head against Louis’ knee. “Thank you.” 

Louis pets Harry’s hair again, kissing the top of his head. “How about you put the rest of these on, and get ready for dinner, hm? Show me what a good boy you are.”

Harry looks up at Louis, his eyes have gone darker than they were just a few moments ago and he nods before doing as he’s told.

Louis stands up to stride back to the kitchen to get the rest of their food ready, letting out a relieved breath that Harry loved his gift. Not only that, but Louis’ feelings are reciprocated. This really is the best day of his life.

When Louis returns to the living room with their food in his hands, he nearly drops it all to the floor as he takes in the vision before him. Harry is not only in his full cat gear, but it looks like he decided to go with the cat tail plug because he’s completely naked kneeling in front of Louis’ spot on the couch waiting patiently. Louis swallows hard before getting his shit together and resuming his walk.

“Here’s your dinner, kitten.” Louis says softly, placing Harry’s plate on the coffee table in front of him.

Harry gazes up at him. “Thank you.”

Louis chooses something for them to watch and settles on Grey’s Anatomy before tearing into his panini. After a few minutes he notices that Harry hasn’t touched his food, so he leans over to see if he’s okay.

“Why aren’t you eating, love?”

Harry looks at Louis sheepishly, before looking at the food then at Louis again. That’s when it hits him. Harry wants Louis to feed him. Louis nods and takes Harry’s panini and tears it up into pieces, placing one of the pieces against Harry’s lips. Harry opens his mouth and takes it gratefully, closing his eyes and savoring the food.

Louis loves this. Getting to take care of Harry, and making him feel loved and cared for. He’s willing to do this for the rest of his life. Just seeing the satisfied grin on Harry’s face, the way his eyelashes flutter every time he closes his eyes while he eats or while Louis pets him. It’s everything.

Harry finishes all the food on his plate and Louis caresses his face. “You did so good for me, kitten. You ate all the food I made for you.”

Harry preens and turns around still on his knees between Louis’ legs. He rests his cheek on Louis’ thigh, his eyes not leaving Louis and he blinks heavily. 

“May I get a reward?” He asks, his voice so soft it’s almost a whisper. 

Louis sits up straighter to get a better look at Harry. “What would you like as your reward?”

As soon as Louis asks the question, Harry’s cheeks flush. He bites his lip as his eyes trail down to Louis’ crotch. And oh. Louis can definitely work with that.

“You want my cock, baby?” Louis runs his hand down the side of Harry’s face. Harry nods. Louis moves to pull down his sweats along with his underwear, exposing his half hard dick. He doesn’t miss the way that Harry licks his lips as soon as he does. “Go on, kitten. Have at it.” He says encouragingly.

That seems to be all the permission Harry needs before he’s taking off his paws and leaning in, taking Louis cock in his hand. He takes the tip and licks over the slit before putting the tip in his mouth and sucking on it. Harry’s cheeks hollow out so beautifully, he’s truly breathtaking. Louis could come on the spot with that vision.

Harry pops off and works his way down to Louis’ balls licking and sucking each one into his mouth before trailing his tongue from the base up to the head. He swallows him down, using his hand to stroke the rest of him while he continues to suck on him. Once he has seemed to warm up enough, Harry takes Louis in deeper. He works his way slowly and carefully, like he’s testing his gag reflex. He places his hands on Louis’ thighs and sucks down until Louis can feel Harry’s throat on the tip of his dick.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis groans. His hands grip onto Harry’s hair tugging at the roots, making Harry moan and the vibrations against his cock feel so fucking good.

Harry pulls out, a string of spit following Harry’s lips. He licks them as he continues stroking Louis’ dick with the wetness he left behind. Harry continues stroking as he suckles at the head, sliding his tongue against the slit and Louis is seeing stars. There’s no way he can hold off any longer now, so with a quick warning he’s coming in Harry’s mouth. Louis’ body shakes and twitches as he lets his orgasm take over. Harry groans as he continues sucking, taking all of Louis’ come and licking him clean.

Louis is sated and out of breath when Harry finally pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Come here, kitten.” Louis says, motioning with his hands for Harry to sit on his lap. Harry complies easily, sitting on Louis’ thighs and whining when the plug from his tail pushes further into him. Louis wraps one hand around Harry’s waist and the other around his cock. 

Louis leans in to take Harry’s mouth with his, licking into him, tasting himself on his beautiful boy. He pulls away for a second to spit on his hand to make his strokes on Harry’s dick smoother before resuming their kiss. The prettiest little whines come out of Harry and Louis swallows them all as he continues working his hand faster.

“Come on baby. Let me see how pretty you look when you come.” Louis encourages. He kisses Harry on the cheek, on his jaw, and licks and nibbles on his neck before Harry is coming all over Louis’ hand and their chests. Louis works him through it, until he starts becoming too sensitive.

Harry’s head drops to Louis’ shoulder and Louis caresses his hair, whispering praises.

“You did so good. I’m so lucky to have such a well behaved little kitten. Coming so prettily just for me.” Louis murmurs.

Harry whines, but doesn’t move from his spot and Louis just continues petting him through it, more than happy to have his beautiful kitten in his lap for as long as he wants.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please reblog [this post](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/174179005498/here-kitty-45k-words-by-dimpledhalo-harry) on tumblr if you liked the fic.
> 
> I'd also appreciate kudos or even a comment if you'd like. :)
> 
> Do you want a sequel/time stamp or for me to write your own fic? [Click here](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/173646347378/fics-and-betaing-for-charity). for more information!


End file.
